A Controlled Life
by bessyskitten
Summary: Yato never cared about the fact that his entire life has been controlled by his father. That began to change once he met a human. Normaly, he would kill human or hate them, but this one was different...
1. Chapter 1: Fainting

I have realized that my entire life is being controlled by my father. I never really cared as long as I become a famous god. I lean back against my chair. I'm eating dinner with my father and Nora. My mother vanished when she had no more believers.

"Son, I want you to go to high school with Nora." I nearly spit out the takoyaki in my mouth. It was so sudden. It came out of nowhere. My father just suddenly decides that I should go to high school.

"W-what?!" I say. I wipe my mouth with the sleeve of my kimono. I _hate_ humans. They're completely useless without us gods. They're always asking for requests. And once we are useless to them, we disappear. That's kind of what I like about myself. I'm a God of Calamity. I get paid to kill humans. "Father, you can't be serious. Humans are _horrible_!" I complain.

The old man sighs and shakes his head. "Yato, you need to get rid of your habit."

I drop my fork onto my plate, making a loud clatter and stand up. "What habit?" I glare at my father.

"Yato, calm down." I turn my head and look at Nora who's sitting across from me. She's frowning at my behavior at the table. Her empty black eyes flash with disapproval.

"What about you?" I ask her. "Do you want to go to high school and spend most of your hours with humans?"

The regalia presses her lips together in a thin line. "Your father has ordered me to do it, so I don't mind."

I let out an agitated sigh and look at my father again. "I don't know what habit you're talking about, but I don't care. What makes you think that I'm going to be in a room filled with gullible humans?" I cross my arms and turn my head away from Nora and my dad in a defiant way. "High school is a waste of my time."

My father stands up and glares at me. "Your habit of hating humans needs to be fixed, Yato. How are you going to learn how to take a human's request if you hate them?"

I look at Nora, my eyes begging her to disagree. "He is right, Yato. You do need to get that habit fixed." As Nora takes a napkin from the table and lifts it to her mouth, her sleeve slips down. I could see her different names on her arms in red ink. She properly wipes sauce away from her mouth with the napkin.

I roll my eyes. "Why do you always take his side?"

"Because I'm always right," the old man says, answering my question that was clearly for Nora. My father was also crossing his arms. He looked annoyed.

"Why should I care about humans? They're the reason why Mother's dead, isn't it?" I saw the frown on my father's face fade away.

"Yato-"

 _"Shut up!"_ I seethe. I stomp out of the dinning room and run up the stairs. Okay, so maybe I was being dramatic, but still. I was right about my mom dying because of those humans. They stopped believing she even existed, so she stopped existing. After I rush up the stairs, I run down the hall and into my large bedroom. I slam the door behind me and lock it. I am _not_ going to high school. That place is infested with selfish humans. I sit on my bed and sigh heavily. I never cared about the fact that my father organized my life for me but this was definitely unnecessary.

I hear a knock on my door. "Yato?" It was Nora.

I mentally roll my eyes as I walk towards the door and sit on the floor. My back is leaning against the wood. I bend my knees and hug them."What do you want, Nora?" This always happens. Whenever I'm upset I always run to my room, and Nora always knocks on my door. We've been doing it since we we're children.

"You shouldn't be so upset about this." I can hear the regalia sigh on the other side of the door. She was probably sitting on the floor in the same position as me. Her legs crossed as she sits on the floor.

Nora has always been by my side. She was more like a sister than a regalia. Whenever I had to kill a human, she gladly helped me. Sometimes I wondered if Nora actually had emotions.

"I should be upset. You know what happened to my mother." I knew that Mother loved Nora, and Nora loved her too. She had the exact shade of blue eyes that I have. She was always kind and was once a great goddess. The regalia basically worshiped my mom.

"But your father wants you to become a famous god one day. Wouldn't you like that?"

I frown. I hate it when Nora's correct. I do want to be a famous god. "But that doesn't mean that I should go to high school. I know you hate humans as much as I do." I close my eyes, my head against the door.

When there was no answer, I knew right away that the regalia had left.

I lazily stand up and change into jeans and a shirt. I take my phone and put it in my back pocket.

I open the window and look down below me. Since I'm on the second floor, I'll have to jump.

* * *

Hiyori

As I walk into the mall's entrance, I smell the sweet aroma of doughnuts.

"Do you smell that?" Mom asks. She lifts her nose and pretends to deeply sniff the air. She smiles.

"Yeah, I do." We pass stores that sell cute clothes, going towards the food court.

"Maybe we should get a dozen doughnuts and bring it home for you and your dad." My mom begins taking her wallet out as we come closer and closer to the doughnut shop at the corner of the food court.

"Sure, why not?" My mom tells the cashier what kind of doughnuts we want, while I look through the glass window. There were different shapes, sizes, and flavors of doughnuts; Mom picked the best ones.

"Can I eat one of the doughnuts right now?" I beg. I was starving. Mom and I were at the beach all day, and I was too excited to eat anything. Summer's about to end, so I decided to go to the beach as much as possible.

Mom sighed. "Alright. Only one," she says, giving in. She opens the box for me, showing all the doughnuts she had chosen. I take a chocolate covered doughnut out of the big box and take a bite.

* * *

Yato

No one can see me as I walk through the mall. I secretly left my bedroom to escape all of my problems. Humans can't see gods when the gods don't want them to. Every person that is near me doesn't even look at me in the eye.

As I easily walk through the crowds of people, I accidentally bump into a girl with purple eyes and brown hair. She dropped the doughnut she was holding and the chocolate on it smeared all over the floor as another person steps on it.

She frowns at me. In fact, she looks at me straight in the eye. She can see me. "Watch where you're going!" the girl tells me.

I stare at her for a moment, my eyes wide. Something like this has never happened before. "Y-You can see me?" I ask a bit surprised.

She raises an eyebrow and places a hand on her hip. "Of course I can see you! Do you think I'm blind?"

"Um-"

"Hiyori?" A woman looks at the brown-haired girl a bit concerned. "Who are you taking to?"

"Him." She points at me, and I almost expected the woman to look at me in the eye. She didn't. She just looked around, a confused look on her face.

"She can't see me," I try to explain. How can this human girl see me?

"What do you mean she can't see you?" The human turns towards the woman and puts her hands on her shoulders, facing her towards me. "Mom, can't you see this guy?"

The mother shakes her head, looking even more confused. "I don't understand..." The lady looks through me, as if I didn't exist. She searches the crowd of people passing by, as if trying to find the person the girl is talking to. Her daughter looks at me frantically.

"Am I going crazy?" The girl grabs my arm and pulls me closer to her mom. "I can touch you and see you, yet my mom can't see you?"

I roll my eyes. Humans are so stupid. "I told you she can't see me. Just pretend you never met me." I turn around quickly and begin running through the multitudes of people.

"Wait!" The girl calls out. I ignore her calls and keep running until I'm outside the mall, crossing the street. I put my hood on. It's getting darker and darker, a sign that is telling me I should be home right now.

* * *

 _A week later_

Hiyori

I walk down the street with Ami, my best friend. For the last week, my mom has tried to bring me to a therapist. She thinks I'm _crazy._ I could've sworn I saw that guy. He had blue eyes and black hair. The strange guy told me that Mom can't see me. I wonder what that meant...

"Anyways, I really think that you should date Fujisaki."

"What?" I ask. To be honest, I haven't been listening to Ami. I can't top think thinking about _him_.

"Haven't you been paying attention? I said you and Fujisaki would be a great couple."

"Oh yeah."

My friend giggles.

"Wait, no!" I exclaim, making Ami giggle some more. "I-I didn't mean to say that! I wasn't listening!" Ami was always telling me to date a guy that used to be in my drama club last year. To be honest, he was really nice and handsome, but I don't like him that way. Actually, I barely know who he _is._

Ami stops giggling and stares at me as we cross the street, going through the gates that lead to our large high school. "You've been acting strange lately."

I sigh and shake my head. "Now _you_ think I'm crazy."

"What? I didn't say that!"

"My mom has been thinking that I've lost my mind." I catch Fujisaki looking at me, and he smiles. I smile back, being kind.

"Why would she think that? You're fine." Ami puts her arm around me, trying to make me feel better.

"I saw this guy at the mall, but she keeps saying no one was there." I also put my arm around my best friend. We walk into the school and I shiver, feeling the cold air from the air conditioner.

Ami grins. "Oh, so you're imagining your own boyfriend."

"N-No! It's not like that. He was talking to me, telling me that my mom can't see me." I furrow my eyebrows. Maybe I _am_ crazy.

"Well that's interesting."

I stop walking. In fact, I was basically frozen. He was there, sitting in _my_ classroom. He didn't look too happy. He was talking to a girl with short black hair, who also looked unhappy. It was the guy from the mall. " _You!_ " I say, raising my voice. I point at him and he looks at me, shocked. He stands up.

" _Y-You!_ " He says, pointing back at me. "You saw me!"

I turn towards Ami. "Please tell me you can see him!" Everyone in the classroom had their attention on us. People were murmuring in confusion.

"Hiyori, calm down! Of course I can see him! I don't understand why I wouldn't!"

All of the students in my class gasps.

" _Hiyori!_ "Ami screams.

"W-What?" I look at my best friend. I didn't understand why everybody was freaking out. I scream. It was _me!_ I was lying on the floor, as if I fainted. But that isn't possible! I'm standing right now! People start surrounding my body, trying to see if I was okay.

"Hiyori?" she says name, nearly hysterical. "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" It was Fujisaki. He also gasps. "Is she alright?!" He kneels beside my body, obviously worried about me. He puts his hand on my forehead. Ami places my head on her lap.

"It looks like your boyfriend's worried," some one mutters. I look behind me and find the guy with black hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I turn around and glare at him. "What's happening? I don't understand! I'm standing up, but my body is on the floor! Am I dead?"

"I don't think so." I look at the girl who that guy was talking to earlier.

"How come you guys can see me, but they can't?" At this point, I'm completely freaking out. No one can see me.

"I knew there was something strange about you!" the boy says.

"Oh, _I'm_ the strange one!" I scratch the back of my head in frustration.

"But you _are_ strange! Last week at the mall, I was supposed to be invisible, but you saw me." The guy looks at me, as if studying me. He reaches from behind me, and I try to back away but fail. "Look!" He pulls his hand away from me and shows me a purple pink-ish tail.

"Wait," the girl says. Her eyes were very dark, completely black. Her pale hand hits the boy. "When were you at the mall?"

"Ehh... that's not important!" he tells her, changing the subject. "Should we bring her to Father?"

The girl shakes her head. She crosses her arms, thinking. Then, she smiles and holds her hand out to me. "I'm Nora and this is Yato." Nora points her thumb at Yato, who is beside her. "What's your name?"

I hesitantly shake her hand. And for a moment I forgot my own name. "I'm... Hiyori."

* * *

 **Hello! I hope you guys will like this fanfic and don't forget to put reviews, explaining what you like and what you don't like. Bye :3**


	2. Chapter 2: The hospital

At some point, my body, which I was still separated from, made it to the E.R. Yato and Nora managed to skip school to bring me to my hospital.

Yato smiles. "The privileges of being invisible," he said as we snuck past the doors of the hospital. Nora glares at him and sakes her head.

"This is no time to be smiling. If Hiyori is separated from her body for a long time, she could die," she said in a serious tone. All of us were looking at the room numbers, trying to figure out which room my body was located. I'm supposed to be in room number 209, but we were having trouble finding the room.

"This place is huge!" Yato says disbelievingly. A nurse runs past us, not even noticing our existence. There was a patient in a wheelchair and for a moment, I thought that she would see me. She didn't, of course. No one could.

"Yeah it is. My dad actually owns this hospital," I reply. I look in different directions, trying to see if maybe the number 209 would catch my eye. It didn't though. To be honest, we weren't even _close._ I kept seeing numbers in the 700's.

Once we got the the edge of the hallway, we stop. "Um, where do we go?" Nora asks, looking at me. Even though my dad owned this place didn't mean I knew how to get around these hallways. I'm as lost as them. I turn my head left and right, trying to guess where we should go.

"Um, I have no idea..." I admit. Yato rolls his eyes than glares at me.

"Great, we'll be lost in the damn maze forever," he remarks. I frown at him. Ever since I met him at the mall, I've noticed that he has an attitude.

"Well I'm sorry but it seems like I'm not the only one that's lost! Could it be that you know the directions?" Then, I hear the soft click of a door. I look to my left and find my parents. My mom was wiping her eyes with a tissue, and my father's face was covered with worry.

Yato narrows his eyes. "Hey, isn't that your mom?" I nearly really towards my parents, but Yato stopped me, pulling my arm. "I don't think so. Your parents don't know you're invisible, remember?"

Nora nods her head, agreeing with Yato. "You can't tell your mother and father what has happened to you. They have no idea that you're not a normal human." She walks ahead of us, entering room 209 before the door closes behind her.

Before Yato let's go of me he looks at me seriously then glares. "Whatever you do, do not tell your parents about... all of this." He releases me as I watch my parents leave the E.R.

Both of us open the door enter my room. My body is there, lying in the hospital bed. My hair was spread across the white pillow. My eyes were closed, but I wasn't necessarily dead, right? Across the room was a giant window that let light fill the room.

"Well?"

I look at Yato in surprise. It was so silent in my hospital room that I nearly forgot that Yato and Nora were in the same room, staring at my slightly lifeless body covered in white blankets. "Huh?"

Yato put his hand on his forehead and shakes his head. "Aren't you going to enter your body?" He points at my body.

"Oh... right." I walk towards the bed and look down at myself. Then, I hold my own hand. "I... uh, I don't know how to-"

"Great!" Yato interrupts. He throws his hands into the air. "We wasted out time to come here and you don't even know how get into your own body!"

Nora, who ignores Yato's rudeness, stands beside me. "Just close your eyes and stay relaxed. That should help your spirit enter your body." I hold my hand even tighter and close my eyes. I try my best to relax. I begin breathing slowly and concentrate on entering my body.

"Finally!" I hear Yato's voice. I open my eyes and was about to get mad at him for making me lose my concentration, when I notice that I'm not standing beside the hospital bed, but I'm in it, under the blankets.

"D-Did it work?" I ask. I look around and then raise my hand and look at it. I reach to touch my brown hair.

Nora crosses her arms and examines me. "Interesting," she says. She takes my hand and moves it around. "It's as if you never left your body. Very... strange."

Yato walks towards the door and opens it. "Yeah, whatever. It's not my problem anymore." Yato leave my room without saying goodbye.

"Ugh, he's so mean!" Nora exclaims. Then she looks down at me. "Well, I should go now. Tomorrow, I'll check to see if you're doing well." She quickly runs after Yato, leaving me alone in the empty room.

* * *

Yato

Me and Nora walk into our house and immediately, my dad gets mad at me.

"Why aren't you at school?" he asks.

"Oh come on, why get mad at me? I don't see you shouting at Nora!" I glare at my dad and he does the same.

"Master, please. There was an emergency." Dad looks at Nora, a bit of confusion in his eyes.

"An emergency?" He crosses his arms. "What could have gone wrong?"

"Unbelievable! You believe Nora but not me!" Nora frowns at me, as if to tell me not to fight.

"There was a very unusual girl at school today. Her spirit left her body and she had a purple tail. I think it's a life cord." The regalia explains to my father that Hiyori just fainted in our homeroom and that she could see us when we were invisible. My dad nods along, understanding the situation.

"I think the girl you just described is a Half Phantom." When I heard the word Phantom, I immediately thought of those nasty creatures roaming on this earth. Their evil doings cause humans harm, as well as gods.

"Half Phantom?" I repeat. "But aren't Phantoms ugly creatures? This girl looked nothing like a Phantom."

"The human girl is not a Phantom. There is no need to worry. Her spirit is just able to leave her body."

"Is it possible that she would leave her body again?" I ask, suddenly interested.

"Yes. So, I need both of you to watch her just in case it occurs again." My dad looks at me. "Do you understand?"

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

"Yato," Naroa says. She grins. "I've never seen you so interested in a human before."

"Shut up! She's barely a human. She's just another creature in this damn world."


	3. Chapter 3: Filled with thoughts

Yato

It's probably eleven o'clock right now, but I still can't sleep. It's just one of those nights where your mind is filled with a variety of thoughts. And no matter how much you try, they won't allow your head to have some peace.

Of course, I was thinking about Hiyori. For some reason It just feels so strange because she's a Half Phantom. It's like I can easily get along with her, knowing she isn't necessarily human. Her strange separation from her body and her invisibility makes her feel like some type of alien. It's a good type of alien, though. It's like I can have a friend who would finally understand what it's like not to be human.

I probably stayed up for about another half hour before I decided to sneak out of my house and go to the hospital. Hopefully, I'd be able to erase all my thoughts about Hiyori and her situation. I was able to get into the her hospital room by easily passing through all the nurses and ill patients roaming the hallways at night.

I found Hiyori sleeping below the white layers of blankets on top of her. I could hear the soft sound of her snore as she lay there as still as a statue. A part of me wanted to wake her up, and another part of me didn't want to bother her. I sit down on a blue couch right across from her bed and sit there, watching her.

At some point in the night, I fell asleep.

* * *

I was woken up the next morning by Hiyori, who was holding onto my shoulders and shaking them. At first, I was a bit confused. Then, I remembered that I sneaked into the hospital, and I suddenly felt embarrassed. My eyes were still a bit tired, so it was probably early in the morning.

"It wasn't a dream," she says, her eyes wide. I didn't understand what she meant, until she kept talking. "I thought that maybe I was ill and had a dream when I fainted." By now, her hands weren't on my shoulders and she began pacing, remembering the events that happened the day before. She turned to look at me. "Does that mean I can leave my body?"

Both of us turned our heads when we heard the click of the doorknob. I recognized the woman who was with Hiyori at the mall last week. Hiyori's mother hugged her daughter once their eyes met. She looked around for a moment, then stopped hugging her.

"Hiyori, I'm so glad that you're awake!" She looked around again with a concerned expression. "Were you talking to someone?"

Hiyori glances at me for a second then shakes her head, knowing I was invisible. "I was just singing." Her mom frowns, considering that maybe someone really was in the room with her.

"You should work on your singing," is all she said. Hiyori nods her head obediently. "I'll ask a nurse to get food for you." She kisses Hiyori on the cheek and smiles a small smile before leaving the room. Once Hiyori was sure that her mom wasn't able to hear her speaking to me, she began talking again.

"I want to know what's wrong with me before my parents think I'm going crazy." She plumped down on the couch next to me. Her eyes were pleading for me to explain everything when I wasn't really sure myself. I could tell she was overwrought with everything. I mean, she did just figure out that she was able to communicate with people she isn't supposed to. I'd understand why this would make a young girl like her freak out a bit.

I sigh. "You're a Half Phantom," I admit. "To be honest, I have no idea what a Half Phantom is or what they can do. All I can figure out is that you're one of them." I did anything but make Hiyori relax. She was exceptionally confused. I could tell.

"Am I allowed to tell anyone?"

"Of course not. Do you know crazy that would be if humans knew you can leave your body and talk to gods?"

"Gods?" There was a hint of curiosity in her voice. "Are you and Nora gods, then?"

I completely forgot to mention to her that I was a god. "Well, I'm a god but not a good one." I kind of didn't want to tell her I'm a God of War and Calamity. It would definitely make her afraid. She might even not want to be near me like she is right now.

The door opens once again, and a nurse walks in with a tray of food. Her mom also enters with a plastic cup filled halfway with water and in her other hand are some pills. I notice that all the concern on Hiyori's face was replaced with a grateful smile. "Thank you. I think I want to be alone right now, though," she hints, looking at her mom. She nods her head and follows the nurse out the door.

While I watched them leave, I took time to look at the clock, and I instantly stand up. "I have to go to school." Hiyori was about to say something, but I was already racing out the door. If I'm late to school again both Nora and Dad would surely be disappointed and scold me to their heart's content.

* * *

I was sitting at a lunch table with Nora, pretending to listen to her lectures. "What if a Phantom killed you, and me and your father thought you were just out doing childish things again?" she was saying. "Also, your father requires you to go to school, and you can't obey him if you don't even show up." Nora's mouth was half-filled with food, but she spoke anyways. "You know, your father gets mad at me, too. You're my master."

I sigh. "Nora, you don't need to worry about me." I grab her hand off of the lunch table and squeeze it tightly. "I'm sorry I made you worry. I promise that I'll apologize to Dad when we get home." I smile weakly. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You've always been a sister to me, don't forget that."

The frown on her face fades away, and she smiles back. "Thank you, Yato. I hope you realize that just because you say kind things to me doesn't mean I won't tell your father about your behavior." I roll my eyes as she pulls her hand away from my grasp and stands up to put her tray away. I stand up and do the same.

After leaving the cafeteria, we walk to our lockers. "What's your next class?" she asks.

"I have history," I say with a groan. It wasn't really my favorite. In fact, I hate everything at this school. All of the students and teachers are obnoxious.

"I hope you did your homework." Nora looks at me, trying to interpret whether I did it or not. I just nod my head.

"Of course I did my homework." Obviously, I didn't do it. I wasn't even _home_.

Nora just sighs and shakes her head. "We had to read the first chapter," she explains, already knowing I didn't do it. "We had to take notes on it." Both of us open our lockers, and I grab my history notebook and text book. Nora grabs her math book.

"Well, my class is that way." She points to her left.

"And mine is this way." I point to my right, and smile. I wave my hand as I make my way to history class, wishing I didn't have to go to such a boring place.

* * *

Hiyori

I just got home from the hospital. The doctor told my parents I was completely healthy and ready to go home. My mom wasn't sure if she should believe the doctor. After convincing my mom I was fine, we left.

I jump into my bed, completely exhausted. It's probably four o'clock in the afternoon, and I was sure Ami was going to call me and ask if I was okay.

I take out my laptop to see what homework assignments I've missed. Gladly, there were only a few. I mean, It _is_ the first week of highschool. I pull out my text books, which were neatly placed in my shelf and throw them onto my bed and begin working.

I'm not really sure how long I've been doing my homework, but after about an hour or so someone knocks on my door. "Come in," I say, putting my pen down and placing my notebook on top of my book. At first, I expected it to be Mom, but instead, I found Fujisaki peaking through the doorway. Once our eyes met, he was relieved.

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you. I just wanted to see if you were alright." He enters my room and looks around. "I like your room, by the way." I felt a cold rush running up and down my spine. How did he know my address?

I smile anyways. "Thanks. I'm just doing my homework right now."

He suddenly felt embarrassed. "S-Sorry! I know it might feel creepy that I'm here. Ami found out my phone number and texted me to come see you. She said to come here and check on you." Fujisaki smiles nervously. I nod my head, but on the inside, I was planning on killing Ami tomorrow. I felt a part of myself calm down, but I was still kind of nervous around him.

"Oh."

"I should probably go..." There was a look in his brown eyes that told me he didn't want to go. He begins walking towards the door. I sigh and smile again. It wouldn't be wrong if I asked him to stay, right?

"You can stay if you want to." I point to a spot on my bed where he can sit next to me. "It would be nice if you could help," I say shyly. Mentally, I'm freaking out. It's not like I liked him! I'm just being nice, right? I hope I am.

His eyes brighten up as he sits down. He looks at all the work in front of us. "What do you need help with?" I pick up my math text book and show him the problem. "Oh, I can teach you how to solve that problem."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you! If you hadn't come to visit me, I probably wouldn't be able to finish this." I unzip my pencil case and try to fish out another pencil he could use. I hand it to him, and he teaches me how to do the math. For some reason, he begins to smile again. I look at him with confusion. Then, he shakes his head.

"Sorry, It's just that I never thought one of the smartest people in high school would need help from someone like me." I was surprised that he said that. I always thought he was the smartest. All of his test grades were flawless.

"No way! I can't be the smart one if _you're_ the one teaching me how to do my homework." It was true. Fujisaki is so intelligent that I wouldn't be shocked if he got scholarships for college in the future. I look up at him, and I could tell that he appreciated my compliment.

"Hiyori, I've always admired you," Fujisaki told me. He said it quickly, as if hoping I didn't hear it. Then, he began blushing and smiling uncontrollably. "Even in middle school. I always thought you were such a great person, and I've always wanted to get to know you. If I could, I'd speak to you all day long. You just have some type of effect on me that makes me happy."

At first, I didn't know what to say. Should I thank him? Nod? Smile? I have no idea. "I never knew that," I said quietly.

"Hiyori..." Fujisaki pauses. I wish I knew what he was thinking. It's like he was trying to find the right words or trying to explain something in the easiest way. "Hiyori..." he says again.

"What is it?" ' _What is it?'_ I repeated in my head.

"Please be my girlfriend." There was desperation in his eyes.

* * *

 **Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just didn't know what to put, and I keep forgetting to make another chapter. I really hope you like this one and please wait to see what Hiyori's reaction will be to Fujisaki's confession! Also, find out how Ami reacts! I bet she'd die of happiness! ;3 Bye now!**


	4. Chapter 4: Even if it was a lie

Hiyori

It was silent. In fact, it was awkward, extremely awkward. The boy I've known since middle school just asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend. Is this really what I want? I've never had a boyfriend before. Would I want to hold his hand happily, hug him, and... _kiss him?_

We both turn our head when we heard a knock on the door. It was my dad. "It's getting a bit late. I think it's time for your friend to go home." Dad nods towards Fujisaki. Fujisaki smiles a small smile and stands up. He glances at me, making my stomach feel a bit ticklish. Did I like him back?

Both my father and Fujisaki walk out of my bedroom, and I sit on my bed quietly, not even thinking about my horrid math homework. Fujisaki filled my head. I remembered how shy he was in middle school, and I was usually the one to get him to talk. When we looked at each other in the hallways in between classes, he'd smile slightly. Of course, silly old me just giggled.

I never knew, I swear. I never knew he admired me. I never knew anyone admired me at all. I was just some girl that would smile and laugh for no reason, always acting kind and trying to be friends with others. Then, I remembered. I remembered when Fujisaki was always too shy to sit at my table, so I'd invite him to sit in a chair right next to mine, and I'd make him laugh. I began smiling at these memories, until I force myself to stop. I don't like Fujisaki in that sort of romantic way.

I hear footsteps come closer and closer. It was my dad again. "You should get ready for bed, alright?" I nod my head. Then, Dad raises an eyebrow at me. "Are you okay? You're face is kind of red." I was shocked, but I said nothing. "Maybe you're sick," My dad says, showing a worried look. I shake my head.

"No, No! I'm as healthy as ever."

After I put my soft pajamas on, I turned my lights off and hid under my blankets. I tossed and turned for a few hours, my mind still filled with thoughts of Fujisaki and his pleading eyes. No, no, and no! I don't like him, I never did, and I won't date him! But... what if I did? What if I gave him a chance?

A cold chill ran through my body, even though I was covered with my warm blanket. I can't have these kind of thoughts in my head. They're... wrong. I groan, wanting to sleep. I just can't, though. My brain keeps thinking of Fujisaki, and it doesn't seem like it will ever end. How would I be able to concentrate in class the next day if I have these thoughts? Even worse, I'm a Half Phantom! I don't even know what that is, but it sounds strange.

I sit up and remove my blanket, exposing myself to the cold air conditioning in my house. I stand up and slowly open my door, hoping not to awaken my parents and begin walking down the stairs. I enter the kitchen and open the fridge, searching for water to drink. My throat is dry, and my sleepy eyes were barely open as I pour water into a glass cup.

 _What am I going to do?_

* * *

The next day, I almost didn't wake up at all. I needed sleep, concentration, and my consciousness. I have no idea how Fujisaki would act around me, since he did confess his feelings for me. Of course, I'd be shy and scared. I'd never think of Fujisaki the same way than I did before. I know for sure he cares about me in a loving way.

After putting my uniform on, I walk into the kitchen to eat breakfast with my parents. Mom stops cooking eggs and stares at me."Hiyori, you look so tired!" she says in shock. "Are you not feeling well?" My dad also looks at me. It's obvious that he thinks I'm sick, too.

"I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep, that's all." I pull out a plate from a cabinet and watch as Mom puts eggs on my plate. My tired feet drag me over to the table, and I sit down, eating slowly.

My dad looks me over, as if studying my every move. I frown a little. "Dad, I said I'm fine. I'm not sick anymore." I guess my dad didn't believe me, because he stood up quickly and ran over to my chair.

"Hiyori!" He gasps my name. Then, I realize it. I left my body again, and now my face is barried into the scrambled eggs my mom just cooked. I stand up and look at my body. Quickly, Dad carries my body out of my chair.

My mom was already running, trying to find a phone. "I'll call 911!" she shouts urgently. She dials as fast as she could, and once the call was answered, my mom began speaking quickly, trying to explain that her daughter has been ill and just fainted. I watch as the entire scene goes on. An ambulance came a few minutes later and brought my body to the hospital. My spirit, of course, was still here at home.

I need to find Yato...

* * *

Yato

"Hiyori?" I call out Hiyori's name several times. She called me and told me she left her body again, then she gave me her address.

"Hey..." Hiyori says a bit embarrassingly. She just opened her front door slightly and her little face sticks out from the crack. In the background, I could see her lifeline, or tail, swaying from side to side. There was a small nervous smile on her face. "It kinda happened again. You know..."

"Yeah, yeah. Let me in." I push past her, welcoming my self into her big home. Everything was well furnished and it smelled like lilacs. I raise an eyebrow at her. "What can I do to help?"

She looks at me a bit surprised, as if she expected me to know what to do. I didn't, though. All I knew was killing. It's my specialty. "Isn't there some type of power to cure me-" I shake my head, stopping her from talking.

"It doesn't work like that. There's no 'power' and don't treat this as if it's a common disease. We don't 'cure'," I tell her. I roll my eyes. This girl must think I'm a miracle doctor...

She throws her hands up into the air. "Then what _can_ you do?" She was expecting an answer, wasn't she? That didn't mean I had to tell her the truth.

"I do what a human requests." Is all I say, even if it was a lie.


	5. Chapter 5: A pill and a request

Hiyori

"I guess we're back," Yato says with an annoyed tone. We're standing in a hospital room with my body lying in the hospital. I sigh as Yato rubs his chin, trying to think. "How could we prevent this from happening?" he asks me.

I shrug. "How would I know?" What if this always happens? What if I can't hang out with my friends or go to high school?

"Maybe I can ask my dad. He _is_ a god," Yato suggests. I nod my head. Yato's father might know what to do.

* * *

Me and Yato are in his home, which looks a lot like a shrine. It doesn't surprise me, since he is a god.

"I don't know what to do," Yato's father confesses. I was shocked. What could I do?! I can't just live my life like this! I want to have a life, and I can't live it if I'm always leaving my body!

"Please, isn't there a way?" Yato's father thinks for a moment and finally brightens up to the realization of something. "What? Do you know now?" I ask. He shakes his head, and I sigh with sadness. I don't want to be like this forever.

"Well, there's these special pills you could take that can keep you from leaving your body for twenty-four hours straight," he explains. He walks into a room, and he waves at us to follow him. We do, and I enter the room. It looked like a type of office, and Yato's dad rummages through a drawer attached to his desk. "See?" he says after searching for the pills. He points at a glass bottle filled with round pills.

"Those are the pills?" Yato speaks. His dad nods his head. The pills were round like small marbles, and I could tell they weren't ordinary pills. Each pill glowed different colors every five seconds, and they kind of sparkled in a special way. I smile thankfully. These pills could save my life and keep me from sleeping every day.

I reach out to hold them, but Yato's dad pulls them away from my reach. I give him a confused look and he sighs. "There's a con about these pills, though." Yato glances at me worriedly, which actually shocked me. It actually looked like he cared for the first time. "You can only take these pills five times each month. If you take more then five, you'll remain a Half Phantom forever." I gasp. _Forever?_

" _Forever?_ " Yato says, reading my mind.

"Yes," he replies. Yato's father hands me the bottle and I stare at them. Five pills. That's all I can take each month, and that's not enough. "Please use them wisely, dear. I want you to know that I'll try to help you in any way possible," Yato's dad promises. I smile at him, until Yato groans in annoyance.

"Dad, stop making it all emotional," he says. Then, he grabs the bottle from my hand and opens them. Before I could complain, he takes one of the colorful glowing pills out of the glass bottle and gives it to me. I take it out of his hand and stare at it. "Stop looking at it and just take it already!" he says. I nod my head and put it in my mouth. It was sweet. The flavor of it was like candy, and the pill was cold, almost exactly like ice. After a couple of seconds, I felt it melt into a sugary liquid, and I swallow it all.

I close my eyes and smile in delight.

"Hey, this pill tastes good-" I open my eyes again. I wasn't in Yato's home and I wasn't looking at Yato and his father anymore. Instead, I was in a hospital room all alone. It happened again. I was at the hospital.

* * *

Yato

Hiyori just disappears right before my eyes. In shock, I look at my father and he chuckles. "Where did she go?" I ask him urgently, and he smiles.

"She returned to her body." He points to the door and we both leave my dad's work room.

"She'll be okay, right?" I ask. He raises and eyebrow at me then frowns, as if I have said something wrong.

"Why would you care? She's just a human to you, isn't she?" He walks around me in circles, trying to see if my expression would change. His observant eyes looked into mine. I glare at him. "Yato, I want you to be nice to people, but I don't want you to have feelings for them. You're just helping her, right?" he asks suspiciously. I nod my head, my eyes still giving him a mean glare.

"I will agree to watch over her, but she won't be a... _friend_ ," I tell Dad. He smiles a little. "I'll also make sure her parents and friends don't find out about her..." I pause. "Her ability," I finally say. I was about to walk out of the house but he stopped me.

"Remember, Yato. Your goal is to be the greatest god you could be, not to be friends with humans." I places his hand on my shoulder and I see his tired eyes, which were as blue as mine. Then his dark hair, which is slowly turning gray, and the wrinkles that were forming around his eyes. He was getting old. "I need you to make me proud," he was saying. "Your mother would want it."

The thought of my mother encouraged me to fulfill my duty as a powerful god. "Thanks, Dad. I haven't forgotten about her. I know all the things you do for me is because you want me to be a famous god like you and Mom." I give him a small smile.

"Good. You have a request from a human," Dad says. He walks outside with me and he opens a box right outside our sliding door. The box had a slit at the top for putting in requests. Inside, there was a request from someone. "Here, read it." Dad pulls out the piece of paper and I read it.

 _Dear Yaboku,_

 _My daughter was murdered by someone. I don't know who he is and how he knew my daughter, but I want him dead. The police told me today that his name is Arata Atsushi. Could you please help me?_

I read it again and shake my head. "What is it?" Dad asks.

"This man's daughter got murdered, and he wants me to kill the murderer." Dad smiles.

"That's a good thing! It means that if you kill the murderer, your worshiper could tell others of your power!" I nod my head, agreeing. If I work hard enough, I could be one of the gods of fortune. "When will you do it?" he asks. I shrug

"Maybe tonight."

* * *

Hiyori

I finally left the hospital after trying to convince my mom I was fine. She kept refusing a couple of times, but I managed to prove I was healthy. I had the pills hidden under my blanket and placed in my jacket when it was time for me to leave. My parents never noticed the bright glow of it.

"What if you have a disease?!" my mom wonders aloud. She was sitting in the front seat of our car with my dad, who was the driver. It was late at night, and no one was walking on the sidewalks. My mom repeatedly looked behind her to see if I was alright in the back seat. "What if-"

"Mom! Can you please stop? I'm fine, I promise," I said for probably the fifteenth time. I smile a little, and she smiles back. "Don't worry about me, okay?"

She sighs. "Alright," Mom finally says. She looks at Dad. "I guess we don't have to worry, then." Dad nods his head, not keeping his eyes off the road. I lean my head against the cold glass of the car window, feeling sleepy. I looked out. It was kind of dark, except for the soft yellowish glow of the street lights. I reach into my jacket to feel the touch of the glass bottle filled with my pills just to make sure it was still there.

Then I noticed him. It was Yato for sure, right? Maybe? I sit up and look out the window. It was a dark alley, but I thought I noticed his blue eyes. He wearing a black kimono that camouflaged with the dimness. He pulled something out from within the kimono. It was shiny like silver and quite long. The street lights reflected off of the object, and I noticed what it was a _sword_.

Yato looked around cautiously, trying to see if anyone was looking. He smirked and walked deeper into the black alley. It's as if he disappeared. I gasp, and Mom turns around urgently. "Are you okay, Hiyori?" she asks. I bite my lip and nod my head. She smiles in relief and turns around again to face the front portion of the car.

 _Was that Yato? Maybe not..._

* * *

 **Ooooooo! I think Hiyori saw Yato xD! I wonder how he'd explain this to her...**

 **I'm hoping you guys thought this chapter was pretty interesting. Hiyori has her pills, and Yato recieved a request from one of his worshipers! Maybe Yato kills a human or not.. ;3!**

 **What do you guys think about the most important rule about Hiyori's pills, though? Do you think she might accidentally take six? Oh gosh I hope not!**

 **Please read the next chapter once I finish it!**


End file.
